oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Yaku Yaku no Mi
|user = Summers C. Nazaryan |image =File:Ensenji-2-.jpg |meaning = Disaster |jname = 災害災害実 |ename = Disaster-Disaster Fruit |rname = Saigai Saigai no Mi }} The Yaku Yaku No MI is a type that allows the user to generate and manipulate wind-based natural disasters such as typhoons, tornadoes and to an extent, hurricanes making the user a Disaster Human. A human capable of bringing forth the fury of nature's rage. The current user of this fruit is the Summers C. Nazaryan, The self proclaimed Hazard or Cataclysm the latter of which he prefers to coin himself as. Appearance The fruit appears and resembles a peach of medium size and proportion. It's most known and signature trait is that the fruit appears to be golden. Usage The fruit allows Nazaryan to manipulate and generate wind based natural disasters in a plethora of ways, formations and styles. Altering each based on the type of damage he wishes to inflict, be it slicing or cutting damage, blunt force trauma and more. Granting him extraordinary offensive power and equally impressive defensive capabilities Above all this power gives him an impressive pension for wide scale destruction and living up to his name as the Disaster human. Able to create wind storms of immeasurable heights, speed and economical destruction he is extremely well versed in modifying and moderating the scale of power he wishes to generate, opting to avoid grand gestures to maintain discretion if called for. However his love for unleashing nature's fury and deep belief in himself as an Avatar of mother nature's rage he rarely makes use of the fine tuning and control need to maximize his fruit's abilities, this comes from inexperience and still coming to understand the fruits powers. From isolated incidents to just utter chaos Nazaryan poses and immense threat to the opposing side based on the sheer versatility of his powers alone if not just the damage and loss of life attributed to natural Disasters. Creating offensive, defensive and even supplementary uses of his powers. Such as wrapping his body in tornado's for traveling and taking to the skies, enveloping his hands and feet in deadly cyclones to enhance the impact of his strikes tremendously increasing speed and strength creating tornado armor for himself to deflect and blow away attacks , as well as nose dive into areas, it is never short on uses and besides incredible destructive power it's versatility is it's greatest power. He can reverse rotation of his cyclones create voids of nothingness, pull air from areas and even people's lungs, using a system of a localized rotation to pull in air from them in a more controlled manner, create quick powerful gusts to replicate attraction and repelling techniques and mask his offense by switching up tactics making it hard to master the source pattern he operates under. More than anything Summers is more focused wrecking absolute havoc on an area and devastating everything until nothing remains but dust and echos. Fine love and focus on the more devastating aspects of his power often has him overlook the finer and smoother touch he could implement if he showed control and restraint. This very way of fighting led to him being branded that of a disaster himself and thus sealed way in his sleep to avoid provoking him. Techniques Passive/Supplementary Techniques *'Shu': Summers while not known for his display of self-control regarding his techniques has shown a degree of deeper understanding to his skill set. By generating a current of wind beneath him, Nazaryan is capable of lifting himself high up in the air and remain suspended there till otherwise. This ability has served a wide variety of purposes: flying around freely at high speed, crossing long distances in relatively short times avoiding the hassle of ships and other forms of transportation, remain out of enemy's range and evade their blows, as well as reach otherwise unreachable places no provided to non-flyers. he can also bequeath someone else the ability to fly as well, simply generating a current of wind beneath them in the same manner and guiding them in the direction he wishes. Another version of his early attempts at flight were wrapping his lower body in a cyclone capable of pushing into the air, however he could only hover provided the cyclone kept spinning and only fly so long as he kept the rotation going and directional. *'Wind Sensory':COMING SOON CQC Techniques Based off his knowledge of Pencak Silat Nazayan developed co-joint fighting style with the abilities of his Devil fruit to create a close to mid-range fighting style which boast various forms of damage and lethal attacks from simple bursts and cyclones to wind bladed assaults capable of leaving grievous wounds. Following the style of Pencak Silat the stance change often to mask attacks which have their striking power and speed enhance by his wind based abilities, causing even the basic of strikes to quickly become full powered speedy hay makers capable of knocking opponents silly, break rock and stone and easily crater the ground beneath the momentum of his blows. The style he refers to as The Gathering Cloud. The fighting style is extremely formidable but due to Nazaryan's focus on destruction and damage rather than fine tuned technique and isolated strikes he leaves much to be desired thus not always displaying sound technical strikes, most often using relying on devastating glancing blows rather than critical strikes. While generally he does not name techniques, the one's that have become most effective and favored slowly have earned a named and respect *'Gathering Cloud Hurricane Kick' *'Gathering Cloud Tornado Fist' *'Gathering Cloud Burst' *'Gathering Cloud Bladed Cyclone *'Gathering Cloud Decapitation ' *'Gathering Cloud Gale Funeral''' *'Gathering Cloud Gust Recoil' Ranged Techniques While generally he does not name techniques, the one's that have become most effective and favorite slowly have earned a named and respect. His ranged techniques work in certain classifications of Cutting Damage and then blunt force Damage, both equally destructive but the effects on targets different. *'Cyclone': The most basic, simple yet deadly form of attack. Summers creates a strong tornado capable of inflicting extreme amounts of damage and reaching immeasurable heights Capable of tearing into stone, rock ground and material easily. The speed and strength of the cyclone all rely on the exertion Summers puts into it. Ranging from F1 all the way to the deadly F5. Though the most basic of techniques it comes with the most applications and versatility as Summers has found new uses to employ the technique and maximize it's uses. Among his favorite, cloaking his body in the cyclone tornado to increase his speed and physical capabilities, even sucking the wind from someone and choking them. *'Amun-Ra':COMING SOON *'Anemoi': Similar to it's main technique Summers creates a rotating sphere of gale force into his palms this time however he increases it's size creating four large points around the central Gale Force Core, giving the appearance of a razor bladed weapon. The creation of this technique is known for its signature sound effects , a unique droning whirring sound. This technique can both be used for short and long range purposes but is better designed at long distance, allowing it to cut and slice through solid rock and material Upon collision, the central core of the detonates, producing a violent explosion and vortex of wind in the immediate area. In this version of the vortex it is laced with incredible tiny countless shards of Boreas. The shards cut and slice into the for the duration of the explosion shredding anything caught within the explosion radius which is exponentially high and vastly destructive. It was this very same technique that caused property damage so severe that it led to him being sealed away. He can create as man as two , one for each hand. V2: The technique follows the same steps and procedure as it's V1 counterpart, however its results differ. While it retains it's cutting path the core this time implodes on itself forcibly collapsing and sucking the air out of an area it travels into or hits. The uses this constant gathered air and crushing crushing it with an intense depth of force and pressure. The rotation is spun in the opposite direction from clockwise to counter clockwise and rather than explode implodes, while not as hazardous to an area as it's V1 counterpart it is nearly as destructive and has even grimmer side effect. Crushing his opponents lungs and or body within its blast radius subsequently killing them if not instantly than slowly. This version does take a great deal more effort to use according to Nazaryan. Can only create one at a time. *'Derecho Overlord' *'La'a Maomao' *'Fa'atiu':Summers creates a rotating sphere of gigantic proportions in his hand and or hands, growing it larger than his own body. Throwing it and or slamming it into his opponent or opponents. On impact, it releases an immense shock wave capable of rending tree's from the ground and uprooting homes. Its point of impact is so violent it was said by Summers himself that it could easily carve away large portions of land and mountain *'Huitztlampaehecatl' *'Juracán' *'Fūjin' *'Rudra's Rage': Creates a tornado capable of sustaining itself for a predetermined time. With winds strong enough to cut, slice and destroy those try to enter or exit it's rotation. Cutting off access to enter or exit until it dissipates. However it can be avoided if someone is able to dig under it as the tornado is only on the surface and stretches upward. *'Shards of Boreas': Summers creates slicing waves of wind that operate in a semi-automatic function. Shooting off slicing waves of wind in a rapid fire fashion, thee sharp gust or whirlwinds take on the form of crescent waves and cut into opponents, the cuts can range for small gashes to complete eviscerating wounds. They can also be fired single mode and burst at a time this makes the waves larger and increases the cutting power as well as it destruction at the point of impact on solid objects. *'Enlil': Summers fires off a power cyclone from his mouth which crashes into the neaby area completely devastating it. The size and speed of the cyclone can be altered as well as twisted ans directed, it can also be focused into what appears to be a rotating wind laser, however this is more difficult, it is to prevent opponents from attempt to breach the "Eye of the storm" where tornado winds are considered to be far more tame. This cyclone rips into materials and areas and turns debris into guided missiles launching random debris in a chaotic manner into the battlefield. *'Pazuzu' Concepts & Influences